The flaw in the plan
by Gii3
Summary: He's got James' good looks, Ron's sense of humor, Harry's kindness and Ginny's brains, what could possibly go wrong? 'Oh, yeah, I got in the way' Albus P. asks the girl he likes out AP/OC Romance/humor


_So the idea just came to me and I couldn't just drop it! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! ^-^!  
Here's To _Pameexz_, because I was supposed to write something else for her instead than this fic (You know you love me ;]) and to _AdfinemAdinfinitum because there's a part of the fic that just remind me so much of her!

_Disclaimer:__ Any recognizable character belongs to JK Rowling so bugger off. _

**The flaw in the plan**

_He's got James' good looks, Ron's sense of humor, Harry's kindness and Ginny's brains, what could possibly go wrong? 'Oh, yeah, I got in the way' [Albus P. asks the girl he likes out] [AP/OC] [Romance/humor]  
_

I stared at myself in the mirror with quite unsure eyes. I took a closer look and gave myself the time to take in each and every faction of mine. I started by the hair, messy jet dark hair, even thought it had some reddish lights to it they were barely noticeable. I continued looking at myself, this time focusing in my two emerald green eyes, of which I'm really proud of. I looked at my reflection right in the eye, noting some darker lines dance around the pupil of my eye.

I then glanced at my lips. Thin and red curved in a nervous smile. And the finally stared at my cheeks, reddened by Merlin knows why, since I had been standing here on this same spot for about ten minutes.

However, I discarded this quickly and set my eyes on my well-shaped body. I wasn't extremely thin, yet again I didn't have exactly what you might call an strong complexion. It was fine though, pretty fine.

My eyes lit up at this as I realized I might actually have some hope at this. I wasn't utterly hot, but at least I was hot enough, right? I shared a smile with my reflection with this thought.

After all, I did take after my grandfather. I had seen a picture of him when he was young, more or less my age, which would be sixteen years old. I stared at my reflection yet once again and realized how much alike I was to him, all in all, I was more like him than my dad, and that was good, right? Because from what've heard James Potter was like a sex symbol.

Just when I was beginning to think I actually stood a chance at this, came my best friend through the doorway. Scorpius Malfoy that is. He had silky blond hair slightly messed up –unlike mine that seemed like I had just gotten a shock or something- gray melting eyes and very –very!- well-shaped body.

Unlike me, he did have a strong complexion, this was maybe because he was on the Quidditch team, and their warm up exercise was to run around the whole pitch three times. And they had at least one practice every freaking week! Besides, he had that smirk of his that made girls literally melt in front of him. As I saw him getting closer I lost the little hope I had just gathered with every step he took and when he finally stood beside me I _knew _I stood no chance as he was a few inches taller than me.

"What up Al?" He asked as if he hadn't just blown all my confidence away. The prick.

"Hey" I answered defeating-ly as I crumbled in my bed.

"What's wrong" He asked concerned, realizing my mood in no time. I couldn't tell if that was because I was more like an open book to people in general or if he could just read me that easily.

"Nothing" I lied disastrously. He obviously noticed, he's the master of the lies anyways, had I not been so obvious he would have noticed nonetheless.

He crocked an eyebrow at my lie as all encouragement for me to talk to him. I sighed loudly before spilling it.

"I just… I kind of… I want" I stuttered like retarded trying to find a way to tell him that I was head-over-heels for a girl and that I kind of wanted to ask her out, even thought I knew she would say no. I huffed at this though. So what if I was mildly hot? It's not like she'd ever consider me.

"Are you planning on telling me or are you just going to stutter forever?" Asked my friend heartlessly, I love him, I honestly do, but sometime he was just tactless.

Like right now for example, can't he tell I'm on a crisis?

"Sod off, Malfoy" I said, pissed as his lack of empathy towards me as I got up, deciding to go to the great hall already and get some breakfast, I should as well enjoy it as much as I could. Even thought that weren't much.

He stood still in front of me, blocking me the way and he put on of his hand in my chest preventing me from leaving, but he really wasn't pushing me. His bright gray eyes met with my emerald green ones for a few seconds before it started sinking in to him.

"Having cold feet again, aren't we not, Potter?" He asked like I didn't had enough to feel miserable about and he just had to remind me of my cowardice.

"It's not cold feet" I said trying to defend my own situation but only managed to get his left eyebrow to rise. "It is not! It's just the realization that this whole thing is pointless, because, let's face it, she'll just turn me down" I said almost hysterically now as I crumbled back again in my bed, finally admitting defeat.

"Well then, if you're so sure, ask her only to prove your theory" Said my blond friend as he took seat next to me on my bed quite gracefully.

Hah.

That won't work. I've made my mind already.

"Oh C'mon, Al, you're the perfect mix, how could she possibly say no?" He quickly added, reading my expression.

"The perfect mix?" I asked bewildered by this "more like the perfect 'no-one'" Yup. That's definitely more like it.

"Seriously, Al? You are everything _but _a 'no-one' You're Harry Potter's son, For Merlin's Sake!" He exclaimed excitedly and I just glared back at him, making him realize that wasn't the smartest thing to say.

If there's anything I hate more than being a no-one that was being recognized just for being 'Harry Potter's son' and he knows that. Well, of course he does, who else could know that better than him? 

"Ok, that was not what I meant, and you know it" he started saying, seeing as I started getting positively mad at him.

"Oh really? Then what _did _mean?" I answered bitterly.

"Well, like I said" he answered my questions ignoring with all intention the sarcasm of them. "You're the perfect mix" He said and rested his back to my bed and kept his eyes focused on the ceiling.

I chuckled a little at this before copying him with almost a proud smile in my face. Some of my bitterness disappeared as I remembered I was the one to teach him the 'horizontal talk' as I like to call it.

We were both looking at the ceiling now and just after a few seconds did I talk again.

"Come again, what do you mean by 'the perfect mix'?" I asked still not looking his way but I caught a glimpse by the corner of my eye of his head turning a little my way, though still looking straight at the ceiling.

"Well, just that… I mean, you have your granddad's good looks, your mum's brains, your dad's kindness and even your uncle's sense of humor, what every girl seeks for, therefore, the perfect mix" He said plainly and I just stared at the ceiling confused.

True, I did have all those things he had just said, but yet again he was just putting it nicely. Why? Because true as it may be I'm still just Al, even if I was hot, kind, funny and smart, as he assured I was, I was still… _just Al. _So that brings us to the same conclusion. I stand no chance. None at all.

I did have all the right genes but there was little mishap to all this, the one and only flaw to the plan. I was getting in my own way. Because, there's nothing romantic about me ending up in Slytherin, I'm just a freaking coward. Besides, there's a different between being _like _someone than actually being that someone.

I tried to tell all this to my friend but all I managed was to sigh loudly, yet again, and that seemed to be enough.

"Here we go again" He muttered under his breath as if he were expecting me to do exactly that. "Al, you're awesome! And whoever dares turn you down it's out of their mind, get that?"

I turned his way as he started talking, he had closed his eyes and was talking so softly that had I not seen him move his mouth I wouldn't have been completely sure he had indeed talked.

"But..." I started complaining like a five-year-old who didn't get his favorite candy.

"No buts, okay?" He asked losing some of his temper. He rested his weight on his elbow as he stared right in through my eyes. But I couldn't hold the eye contact for much longer as I started snickering. "You're not taking me serious, are you?" he asked with a defeated voice as he rubbed his temples a little, though I could see the shadow of a smile making its way to his expression.

"You got to admit that was fun" I said shamelessly smiling now.

"Could you stop thinking about _butts _and listen to me for once?" this question only made me chuckle causing my best friend to roll his eyes.

Seeing as I was not planning on paying him attention any time soon Scorpius stood up from my bed swiftly and started his way out of our dormitory.

"No, wait, wait!" I said standing up quickly too. I reached for his wrist and hold it tightly making him turn around and send me dagger through his eyes. "I'm sorry" I said earnestly. My smile had vanished and I even managed to get my voice a little lower, but I'm pretty sure my eyes were shinning with my hold laugher.

"You are unbelievable!" said my friend as he got out of my grip and turned around again, but this time I was pretty sure I saw a smile on his face.

I saw him get out of the room with an enormous grin painted in my face. Just when the door was completely closed did I started chasing my blond friend. I opened the door quickly and saw him just a few steps away, I ran to catch up with him and once I was by his side I settled for his pace.

"But you love me for that, admit it" I told him playfully as if our conversation hadn't just been interrupted.

I saw him smirk a little at this and then he shocked his head defeating-ly.

"Sometimes I really wonder why I became friends with you in first place" He said finally giving the topic a break.

"Because I'm awesome" I said jokingly as if it were obvious. He rolled his eyes before talking again.

"Oh, so _now _you're a self-centered prat?" He asked me. I blushed a little noting there was nothing rhetorical to that question.

"Shut it" I muttered as I focused my sight in our common room as we had just reached it.

There were only a few people here and there since it was breakfast time already, but even if there were billion people I would have been able to see her. Sitting near the fireplace which made her silky and short blonde hair -which was somewhat curly in the ends- have a greenish light to it. I stared at her hair for a few seconds, though let me tell you she's not Scorpius-blonde, because Scorpius' hair seemed more like dirty white, her hair, on the other hand was a very bright shade of yellow.

Anyways, passing that on… She's with her back to us but I can still picture the most beautiful shade of hazel eyes ever, and no, it's not because I'm head-over-heels for her that I say this, but because she does in fact has awesome eyes, If you don't believe just ask whoever you want.

So Scor and I were walking quite peacefully, heading to the stairs out, my plan all the while was to just wave her goodbye and go on so I could spare myself some embarrassment but apparently the Malfoy prick who I've gullibly called my best friend so far had other plans in mind.

"Hey, Man!" he greeted her cheerfully.

Mandy Howell. Slytherin prefect. the nicest and most awesome person ever. The girl I love and who also happens to be my best friend. Wicked, isn't it?

"Hi" I stuttered like retarded, for which I had to actually restrain myself from literally hitting my head really hard. How can I even stutter with such a short word?

"Oi, hey guys!" She answers back to us like she hadn't notice I made a complete foul of myself, which she probably didn't given that she lives mostly in the clouds.

I stared as her as discreetly as I could. She had an open book on her lap from which she was probably reading before Scorpius dragged me here. She was also wearing muggle clothes, I noticed, probably since it was Saturday after all. And I noticed as well how her legs were lazily resting next to her on the sofa, the way she always sat when she felt comfortable.

"What are you doing here? Are you not hungry?" Asked my gray-eyed friend, but that was a very silly question, had he asked me I would have been able to answer it just the same. And no, it's not because I'm Mandy-Obsessed.

"Yeah, I actually am, but I'm waiting for Blair" but of course she did not notice this, or if she did she gave no sign of it and only answered the question simply and nicely.

Do you not feel the need, already, to hug her and protect her from every bad thing she is too good to see for her own? Well then you're just heartless.

I watch in disbelieve as Scor sat next to her on the sofa and asked another way-too-obvious question. He was not seriously expecting me to just sit down and talk, right? Because I can't, not right now anyways… it's too early in the morning and I am yet to get a grip on my rising hormones.

They start talking, oblivious to my inner trouble –or at least I know she was. I watch her nod in agreement to something, so gracefully perfect and I also watch her lean back a little as she laughs, making her hair bounce only slightly. So beautiful.

"Al…" She calls my name softly after a few second "you're oddly quiet, is something wrong?" She asked fully concerned and with worry painted in her eyes which right now I just want to kiss until that awful feeling of hers fades away.

"Take the '-ly quiet' part out, Man" quietly said my gray-eyed friend with that annoying smirk of his.

She laughed wholeheartedly at this leaning back her head in the process. I, for my part, just huffed mildly annoyed by this and stare in Scorpius' direction.

I was meant to glare at him for the comment but she always manages to make that quite difficult. Therefore I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

"I'm fine, don't worry" for once I don't stutter, but it does sound kind of weird since I almost did. "It's just I'm quite hungry, so if we could just get going, Scorpius" I said as I sent dagger through my eyes to my former best friend –aka Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh" said her, realization finally dawning into her. "That's right, you guys go have your breakfast, don't mind me" so selfless of her.

"Yeah C'mon, Scor, I'm sure Blair will be here anytime now" said I.

"You know what? I'm not really that hungry, so you two guys should just go ahead without me, I'll wait for Blair" And I'm so killing him, he's no way letting me on my own like that.

"But she'll kill me if she doesn't see me here" Said Mandy innocently. "Besides I…"

"Just go, Man… really I have no problem" huh, and that my friends it's not selfless at all, that's just being mean.

"Really?" Well, of course he has no problem, Mandy; can't you see he's devilish?

"No, you two go" Said Scorpius. hmph… he thinks he's saving the day, does he not?

"You're awesome! Thank you" she said bubbling with joy with such a small gesture.

As she said these words she leaned to him and set a kiss on his cheek and I felt an annoying bubble of jealousy building up inside me, which it's irrational because:

A… it's just a cheek kiss.

B… Because I'm no one to say whoever she can or cannot kiss.

C… I know Scorpius doesn't even like her that way.

And more importantly, D… I'm nothing to her more than a friend; hence I have no right to be jealous.

"Well then, C'mon, Al" She said quickly as she pulls me tightly from the hand so I'm off.

Before actually coming out of the common room I manage to send troubled looks to Scorpius, who's sitting nonchalantly on the sofa.

So we're walking in dead silence. She'd let go of my hand but right now I can't even tell if that's either good or bad. My whole body and soul say that's terribly bad but my mental health says is terrific. I don't even know who to believe now.

But I do know something. True enough, I said I was hungry but I'm in no mood for butterflies, thank you very much.

"You know…? I really missed this" She finally said out of nowhere.

"Missed what?"

"You know… _this_" She added sheepishly.

"Well I obviously don't" I said softly to her with a smile playing around my face.

"It's just… it's been a long time since we last went to breakfast together" She said blushing a little and looking straight forward and I had to actually lean closer as this wasn't more than just a bare whisper. "Besides, this may sound totally self-centered and paranoid but I felt like you've been avoiding me a little" But well, of course you had, since that's exactly what I've been doing for a few months now, my dear. "But that's total nonsense of course, right?" That question was meant to be rhetorical but I answered nonetheless in a low voice.

"Yeah totally…"

I've been so egoist lately. I've kept some distance from her because of my own sake but never did I stopped and think what that same distance could mean to _her. _I, who praises himself for being caring and having everyone's feeling in count, had in fact hurt her of all people by being my coward self. What an ass.

She looked at me with that curious expression of her, but I just shook my head slightly and sent her a reassuring smile. That seemed to be enough for her.

I sighed subtly. From now on, no more morning distance for you, Albus Severus Potter, no matter how much it hurts!

"So… I heard you and Jillian were doing some last minute changes for the Halloween ball yesterday" I said trying to change the topic to something that didn't make me feel guilty.

"Oh yeah! It's going to be so awfully awesome!" She swiftly changed from her concerned-self to her contagiously exited-self. To say she was beaming was an understandment. "We'll be presenting the changes in the meeting of tonight. Seriously, that's going to be a kick ass party" She said girlishly making some exaggerated arm movements.

I could simply chuckle at her childish self. Of course, she was so happy about this party because, were it not for her, it wouldn't be happening at all. She was the one to convince Headmistress McGonagall to let us plan the party, after all. But that's really no surprise since everybody knows the Headmistress had a soft spot for Mandy. And that is quite an accomplishment let me tell you, she seems so severe all the time, it's almost scary.

"Ok, Miss Girly, you're getting a little carried away now" I said jokingly as she had been telling me almost each and every detail of the party.

"Oh well, sorry but in case you didn't notice I _am _girl so I can't really help being girly" said she, blushing slightly.

"Oh yeah… I noticed" Ok that totally slipped my mouth, I was meant to just think that no to actually say it longingly. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I thanked all my gods when I heard her giggle since I knew then she had taken it as a joke. God bless dreamy people like her, or else that would have been quite an embarrassment.

"So, anyways… who are you going with to the ball?" She asked calmly after getting a grip of her giggles and looking right in through my eyes.

"Hum… I don't really have a couple yet" I said truthfully. Because true, I didn't had one but I was probably not going to the ball at all, as I just wanted to go as long it were with her. "And you?" I asked trying to sound just as calm as she did just a few seconds ago, but fail distressfully.

"Same I guess… I don't think I'm coming anyways" She said this as if it weren't important at all.

"What? Why not?" I asked bewildered, true, I didn't want her to go with anybody else but me, but it was surprising that destiny thought the same as me. Especially because I've heard she had been asked by a few guys, why did she decline?

"Because the guy I like hasn't asked me out yet, and I don't think he will…" She said nonchalantly. But I could just stare at her.

A mash-up of feelings was building up inside me with those words. The most noticeable one, jealousy, the fact that she was actually waiting for a specific guy was even more alarming than the fact that she was going with any random guy. I also felt happy, though, to know that this guy hadn't yet asked her out because that meant she was couple-less but the same fact caused me deep confusion, why hadn't this guy asked her out already? She was just perfect! And more importantly, who _was _this guy? Also I felt sad, because that meant I really stood no chance now.

I huffed loudly, without really noticing causing her to send me a curious look but I decided to just ignore it.

"But, after all the planning you had to do, and so much effort you put in it, you're not even going to be able to be there? That's wrong" I complained at her situation.

"Well, what can I say? Life's not fair, Al" she replied simply.

"But…" My frown was tightening with every passing second.

"Really, just forget all about it" She said pushing me softly by the shoulder.

"You don't have to skip the ball just because you're couple-less" I said trying to reason with her, but that was probably pointless.

"Well of course I do! Everybody else is going to be spending it with their respective couples and I'll get bored, I'll make no justice to all the planning. The party has to be the most awesome party ever and in order to be so, nobody should think it was boring or anything of that sort, so I can't go" She stated as if she had actually explained this to many other people.

I half huffed half chuckled at her explanation. She looked at me indignantly.

"Well then maybe" As I started saying this I stopped dead on my tracks as I realized this was my only chance, I'd regret it forever if I didn't do this now, and then again when she said no I could just kill Scorpius later. I heard the murmur in the great hall to which we were getting close now, but decided to ignore it for a few more seconds. "You're couple-less, right? And I'm couple-less as well and we're friends and besides it'd be awful if you missed this party so…" Oh gosh, here comes the stuttering, I thought I had gotten rid of it already. "I-I I was thinking m-maybe you'd like to… humm… maybe we could" For Merlin, I'm so embarrassing myself! "The thing is, I think maybe wecouldgototheballtogether!" I spat out at her, so quickly I, myself, didn't understand much of it.

"What?" She asked me fully confused as to what was it that I had just said. I don't blame her really.

"What I said was" I breathed deeply trying to calm down a little "that I think we should… you know, go to the ball together" there I said it! Now I can die in peace no wait... "Just as friends of course" I added quickly. Ok _now _I can die in peace.

She kept quiet for a few seconds, but it seemed years to me. Why hadn't she said anything yet? I had cleared up that I meant we could go together just as friends, right? Not like that was what I really wanted, but was what I could settle for.

"You don't have to go, though, if you don't feel like it. I just though…" I said, taking speed with every word. Dang it! Here comes my nervous self again. "But that's ok, if you think it'd be kind of awkward or something I…"

She stopped me mid-sentence as she put her finger in my mouth so seductively –awgh! She's doing it on purpose.

"Pick me up at seven in the common room?" she asked playfully and I swear I see the joy. She just said yes!

She freaking said yes!

"Huuh… sure" I gulped loudly. She's close, too close.

I can smell her cherry scent come through my nostrils, Dear Merlin, this si sickening. I can't seem to know how to get a grip of myself anymore. I don't think I want anyways. She kept coming closer and closer and just when I thought I was going to lose control she changed her direction slightly and kissed me on the cheek playfully just like she had kissed Scorpius before. Just like the kiss I was so jealous of just a few minutes ago. Well, of course just like that, what else could I have expected?

She laughed innocently and tilted her head to the right. I smiled back at her nervously.

She turned around and kept walking happily like I wasn't almost needing a cold shower just now. And just for stupid cheek kiss, what a perv!

"You coming?" She asked playfully, oblivious to everything that was going in my head just now.

I nodded and started walking her way clumsily. And huffed to myself. Scorpius was so wrong. After all the fact that I was the 'perfect mix' had nothing to do with her accepting my invitation, because then again I got in my own way, were I not just Al to her, she would have turn me down and wait patiently for that other guy asked her out.

_So, I had a pretty good time writing this thing down! I totally love it! _

_What do you think about Mandy she's my OC, personally I'm pretty much head-over-heels for her, she's awesome! Though she turned out to be a little too dreamy here, but stil…_

_Any possible mistake is welcomed to be pointed out, since I didn't checked it because I was just so thrilled to post this! =)_

_Anyways, tell me what you thought in a review it does indeed makes my day, so please! _

_Now… gotta go_

_Kisses&HugOs to all of you =D_

_Gii3.~_


End file.
